Avenging Frontier
by TurboDragonQueen
Summary: Three months after returning from the Digital World, the Digidestined meet up again at Shibuya Station, where their journey into the Digital World first started. But then without warning, they are taken into another world filled with heroes. Takuya, separated from her friends, somehow ends up joining the Avengers. Fem Takuya.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Into the World of Heroes**

At Shibuya Station, a young 14 year old girl with short spiky brown hair and eyes wears a yellow t-shirt with a black 'D'-like symbol on the chest, under a red jacket, blue capris, brown belt, white socks, and orange and red sneakers with white soles. On top of her spiky brown hair was a pair of well-worn goggles. The girl, known as Takuya Kanbara, stood next to the elevator that had brought her and her friends to the underground station where the digimon, Trailmon, was waiting for the children who would come into the Digital World.

"Where is everyone?" Takuya question impatiently, she glanced at the station clock to see that it was two minutes to 5:45.

"Takuya nee-chan!"

Takuya looked up to see a 10 year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a mustard-colored shirt under a short sleeve white V-neck shirt, a dark green collar and dark green trimmings at the sleeves and the bottom. The boy also had on yellow shorts and red suspenders that hung loosely from the sides, orange socks and white and green sneakers. On his head, was an oversize orange newsboy cap.

"Tommy!" Takuya smiled at the sight of her friend and opened her arms just in time to catch the boy in a hug.

"Am I the first one here?" Tommy, asked Takuya when he pulled away.

"Yup." Takuya said as she glanced at the clock which read 5:44. "The others aren't here yet."

"Takuya! Tommy!"

Takuya and Tommy looked up to see three boys and a girl running towards them.

The girl looked to be about 14 years old with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a purple cap that had two points that resembled cat's ears, a white and blue striped shirt underneath a purple jacket, a purple skirt, long purple stockings and white and purple shoes.

One of the boys looked to be about 15 with spiky brown hair and eyes. He had on an orange shirt underneath a blue jumpsuit, white socks, and yellow sneakers.

Another boy looked to be 14 with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He had on a red long-sleeved shirt under a green open button-up shirt with short sleeves, white pants, and green sneakers with yellow streaks.

The last boy looked like the first but he had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and dark blue eyes. He had on a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves over a yellow t-shirt with a blue neckline and sleeve trimmings, grey pants, long blue socks, and white sneakers with blue stripes. On his head, was a blue bandana with dark grey stripes.

"Koji! Zoe! Koichi! JP!" Tommy happily exclaimed, while Takuya blushed slightly.

"Took you guys long enough." Takuya, no longer blushing, scolds them with a smile.

"Sorry Takuya-san." Zoe said and the two girls shared a smile.

When they first met in the Digital World, Zoe and Takuya really didn't get along too well do to differences in personalities. Takuya was an energetic, athletic, hot-headed tom-boy who tended to act without thinking, while Zoe was a lot calmer and tended to think things through. After a while though the two girls became close friends, and they needed to help each other in order to keep their sanity when traveling with four boys. Or making sure that the boys behaved.

Though, if you ask Koji, Koichi and JP, having those two as close friends was scary. The two 14 year old girls were absolute terrors when they wanted to be (especially when they could Digivolve into the Warriors of Fire and Wind).

"It's been a while since all 6 of us have been together like this." Koichi said.

"Yeah." Takuya said as she glanced at Koji, before looking away with a slight blush.

Suddenly, without warning, the elevator doors opened, startling them.

"Did anyone touch the button?" Takuya asked, but all five of them shake their heads.

"No, I thought you did." JP said to Takuya, only for her to shake her head.

Before anyone could say anything else, all six of them were blinded by a bright light.

When the light faded, all 6 children were gone.

Back in the Station, the clock read 5:45.

 **End Chapter**

I hope you liked the first chapter I should have the second one done by either tomorrow or on Friday.

I decided to make Takuya a girl and let her have a crush on Koji.

Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Koichi, Zoe and JP will have their Spirits (both Human and Beast) when they arrive in the Marvel world.

Ages:

Takuya - 13

Koji - 13

Koichi - 13

Zoe - 13

Tommy - 9

JP - 15

Please Review


	2. First Encounter

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

Takuya noticed three things when she opened her eyes.

One: She was in the middle of a forest clearing.

Two: She was alone, there was no sight of any of her friends.

Three: Her phone had changed into her D-Tector.

While she was ecstatic that she had her D-Tector back, she had absolutely no idea where she was nor where her friends were.

 _Am I back in the Digital World?_ She wondered idly.

Before she could wonder too much or do anything, a loud growl echoed through the clearing. Takuya whirled around to find the source of the noise coming from the mouth of a very big monster. The creature had to be at least ten feet tall and looked like an Evil Leomon who had been fused with Apemon. The beast was covered in white, bushy fur and had large deadly looking clawed hands. The beast growled through sharp teeth, as it glared at Takuya with soulless black eyes.

"H-hey there big guy," Takuya said nervously. "H-how's it going?"

The beast only roared in response and charged at the human target.

Takuya didn't think, she immediately dove to the side and activated her D-Tector. Takuya raised her hand and a single digicode appeared around it.

" **EXECUTE**!" She shouted as she used her D-Tector to scan her digicode. " **SPIRIT EVOLUTION!** "

Several digicodes started to circle around her body. When the codes disappeared, standing where Takuya had been was a tall female warrior with long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, clad in a black body-suit and red armor. On the warrior's mask and belt was the kanji for fire.

" **AGUNAMON!** "

Agunamon flipped backward to avoid the beast's claws, she landed in a fighting stance.

"Alright Pal. You wanna fight?" Agunamon asked.

The beast roared in response and lunged for Agunamon.

"You asked for it Pal." Agunamon said before she twirled and created a tornado of fire. The beast had no time to react, before it was blasted by the fiery inferno. When the fire faded the beast was flat on its back covered with burns.

Agunamon was slightly surprised to see that there was no fractural code.

 _Where's the fractural code?_

CLICK!

"By the order of S.H.I.E.L.D.! Stand down now!"

Startled, Agunamon looked up to find herself surrounded by at least a dozen men with guns.

 _Okay… Definitely not the Digital World…_ She thought as she eyed the guns warily.

Suddenly, one of the men approached her, seemingly unafraid of the Fire Warrior in front of him. The man looked at Agunamon, then to the slighty burnt beast who was being laoded into a crate.

"I assume you're the one that took down the Wendigo?" He asked.

Agunamon looked back at the 'Wendigo', than back at the man and nodded.

"Impressive. On behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D., I personally thank you." The man grinned for a second, before frowning. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to kindly come with us." The man's tone made it sound like a demand.

Agunamon narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what Shield was nor did she really care at the moment. Now that she knew that she wasn't in the Digital World, Agunamon was wary on excepting help or listening to anyone until she found her friends. Besides, she had a feeling that going with these men might be a bad idea.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have decline." She replied.

In response, every gun was aimed directly at her.

"Now you don't understand." The man said. "We can't have a mutant as powerful as you running around the forest."

"Mutant?" Agunamon said in confusion. "I'm not a mutant. I'm a Digimon."

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion for a second, before changing into a neutral expression. "I'm sorry, but we cannot a _Digimon_ wandering around unsupervised. You going to come with us or things are going to become… complicated." He added smugly.

Agunamon's eyes narrowed further, before she responded with a simple answer.

"No."

The man sighed, like he had expected that answer.

"Take her." He ordered the surrounding men, while bringing out his own guns.

But Agunamon was faster. Black smoke began to billow out from her gauntlets, creating an effective smokescreen. The surrounding men started firing a round of laser blasts into the smoke. However, they missed completely as Agunamon jumped out of the top of the smog, over the heads of the soldiers before landing gracefully on the ground about a foot away from the nearest soldier.

"See ya!" Agunamon said with false cheeriness, before sprinting into the trees.

The men tried to follow, but were unable to keep up with the Digimon's speed.

"Agent Coulson," A man nearby asked the man. "What now sir?"

The man, Coulson, stared off in the direction the Fire Warrior had taken off. "Contact Director Fury."


	3. Breakout

I am not updating the story until I get more reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW

Thank you

 **Chapter 3 Breakout**

"Looks like I lost them." Agunamon said as she slowed to a stop a few yards away from the edge of the tree line.

Several digicodes appeared and Agunamon changed back into her human form of Takuya Kanbara.

"So the bright light sent me to Earth?" Takuya wondered out loud as she stared at the big city through the trees. The men she encountered where obviously humans, American by the looks of them. But, why would the bright light send her back to Earth when she and her friends were _already_ there. An uneasy feeling began settle in her stomach.

Takuya stepped out of the forest and entered the city.

Having grown up in busy neighborhood, Takuya was easily able to make her way through the city. She couldn't help but stare in awe at her surroundings. Somehow, the light had teleported her halfway across the world to New York.

 _I've always wanted to go to see the Big Apple._ Takuya mussed, before she caught sight of a newsstand. She walked over to the stand and looked at the papers. She blinked in surprise at what she read.

"Daily Bugle… Spiderman… A Menace…" Takuya read, her uneasiness growing. "Ant Man and Wasp take down Whirlwind… Thor defeats Wrecking Crew… Iron Man saves UN."

 _Who are these people?_ Takuya wondered in confusion. She had never heard of these people, which was surprising. Having a little brother who loved superheroes had its perks. A sudden thought caused her to freeze as realization hit her.

 _I need to find the others and fast!_

Takuya turned and ran away from the stall.

 **Line Break**

"Okay," Takuya said to no one as she stared at the giant flying battleship in the air over the harbor. "That confirms it."

She sat down at the edge of a peer and stared across the water.

 _I'm in another Universe._ She thought. _I hope the others are okay. That is,_ if _they're here too._

She pulled out her D-Tector and hit one of the buttons on the side. Three Spirit icons appeared and Takuya nearly cried in joy when she saw that she had her Beast Spirit as well as her Fusion Spirit.

Though she couldn't help but wonder _why_ she had them, not that she was complaining. She clearly wasn't in the Digital World and this world had its own protectors.

 _So why would I get sent here…_

A loud rumbling sound brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the aircraft just in time to see what looked like a section of a building growing right out of the side. Several more building structures grew out of other parts. The damage to the craft was too much and it plunged into the bay.

Takuya was on her feet in an instant.

" **EXECUTE!** "

 **Line Break**

On the bridge of the downed Helicarrier, pilots and technicians were working double time, trying to get the Carrier under control. Standing in the center of the bridge was a dark skinned man who had black puffy hair, with white on the sides, brown eyes and an eyepatch over his left eye.

Director Nick Fury was having a very bad day. First he gets a report from Agent Coulson about a strange Fire Warrior who called itself a Digimon (whatever that was), and now the Helicarrier was sinking into the bay.

"Someone get down to engineering. Tell them to get us back in the air." He ordered. "And shut off that alarm!"

"Director Fury!"

Fury looked to see Agent Maria Hill holding onto one of the railings.

"A report just came in from the Vault."

"Do I _look_ like I have time for this, Hill?" Fury yelled.

"Listen to me, Sir!" Hill said, not at all unnerved by the warning look he sent her. "Automated reports are coming from the Vault and the Cube. Their systems have gone offline, and no one is responding from the Big House."

Fury narrowed his eye.

The Vault, Cube and the Big House were three of the four major super villain prisons, the fourth being the Raft. The Big House prison was miniaturized so that it could be stored on the Helicarrier. But now it wasn't miniature anymore.

"Something is seriously wrong."

 **Line Break**

In the Helicarrier's halls, a lone SHIELD agent was walking down the corridor in a daze. Before he could get any farther, a cable was wrapped around him. The next thing the man knew, he was being lifted into the air and being squeezed to death by the cables.

The cables came out of the arm of a man wearing a blue and orange suit with a scale-like design. He was known as Constrictor, a super villain prisoners of the Big House.

"Payback Time!" Hissed the Constrictor with sarcastic glee.

Before the villain could do anything else, a yellow beam struck the villain in the chest causing him to drop the now unconscious agent. Two more blasts sent the villains into the wall.

"Back off!" Said a female voice.

The source came from a woman in her early twenties, with blue eyes and short pixie brown hair. She wore a strapless black and yellow dress over black leggings and yellow gloves and boots. She also had on yellow headphone devices that looked like antenna on over her ears.

Her name was Janet Van Dyne AKA Wasp partner of Henry 'Hank' Pym AKA Ant Man and part time superhero. While she wanted to be a hero full time, she couldn't as she was always busy handling all of Hank's appointments. The two of them were on the Helicarrier so Hank could check on the Big House.

Right now she was in Hero mode, which meant that she was an inch tall with yellow insect wings on her back. She darted over to check on the unconscious agent, but was swatted down by an irritated Villain. Wasp lay on the ground as the Constrictor stood over her.

"Time to squash the bug." Constrictor said as he raised a foot to crush her.

"PYRO PUNCH!"

The Constrictor didn't have time to react before he was sent flying down the hall by a fire engulfed.

Wasp watched as the villain sailed over her head, before looking back and gasped.

Standing in front of her was a female warrior with long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, she was clad in a black body-suit and red and gold armor. Her head was covered by a red mask that had three sharp horns, and left her eyes and mouth uncovered. Folded up against her back were two big red-orange feathered wings that seemed to radiate heat. On her forearms were two large diamond-shaped plates.

Aldamon, alerted by the gasp, looked down in shock at the sight of the tiny woman on the floor. Then she looked down the hall towards the guy she had punched, and then back down at the tiny woman.

"Please tell me that guy was a bad guy?" Aldamon asked, pointing to the unconscious form of the Constrictor.

"I-I'm Wasp, a super hero and yeah, he's a baddie." She assured the warrior.

Aldamon sighed in relief at that.

"Good." Aldamon said. "I've only been here for a few hours, so I'd hate to find out that I knocked out the wrong guy."

Wasp had meet a few other heroes, like Iron Man, but she had never heard about a female warrior with fire powers. Was she a mutant? Maybe Hank would be able to-

HANK!

Wasp gasped and flew past Aldamon, who wasted no time in following.

"What's wrong?" Aldamon asked.

"My partner, Ant Man, he was in the Big House when the explosion happened." She explained. Aldamon remembered that name from the newspaper. "He was there with all of the super villains. I have to help him, now!"

Wasp was practically pleading at this point.

Aldamon was silent as she stared at Wasp, before a kind smile appeared on her face.

"Let's go help your friend." Aldamon said and Wasp couldn't help but smile.

They both took off down the hall again with Aldamon running besides the flying Wasp as there wasn't enough room for her to use her own wings (that and she didn't want to _burn_ the ship).

"So," Wasp said. "You gotta name?"

"Call me, Aldamon."

 **Line Break**

Hank Pym AKA Ant Man, was running the ruins of the destroyed Big House. Hank was a man of average build, wearing a red and black suit, a silver belt that had a large button on either side of the waist, he also had on a helmet that covered most of his head, leaving his mouth exposed. The helmet was silver in color and had two antenna on the top and lenses in front of eyes, making them look white. He was trying to avoid as many of the escaped criminals as he could.

Unfortunately, one of them, a villain named Whirlwind, found him. Whirlwind grabbed Ant Man and held him up, getting ready to beat the man who imprisoned him here to a pulp.

"After I'm done with you," Whirlwind said. "I'm gonna find the bug girl and tear here apart."

Ant Man grunted in pain, he had taken a beating from a lot of the escaped prisoners. A disappointment if you asked him, after all he had put in a lot of effort into trying to rehabilitate them.

A sudden growl, caused Ant Man to look over his shoulder to see the Griffin, free himself from some rubble. The Griffin snarled when it saw him.

Ant Man looked back at Whirlwind and quipped, "I'd let you tell the Wasp that yourself, but you're about to get knocked out."

Ant Man quickly hit the button on the left side of his belt, he was engulfed in a yellow light and shrunk right out of Whirlwinds hands, just as Griffin collided with _him_ , sending them both into the wall.

Ant Man fell a few meters before getting caught by the arms by Wasp.

"So," Wasp started cheerfully. "How's your day been?"

"Painful." Ant Man grunted in response.

A sudden roar was heard and the two looked to see that Griffin had recovered from his accidental crash and was now swooping towards the miniature duo.

"PYRO DARTS!" Shouted a feminine voice.

Griffin roared in pain as he was hit by small darts of fire, and veered away from the two.

Ant Man looked to see a winged female warrior in red armor standing on a piece of rubble a few feet away from them.

"Hey furball," The warrior said to the Griffin. "Pick on someone your own size."

The Griffin apparently didn't like being called that, as with a savage growl it flew at the warrior. There was no missing the smirk that appeared on the woman's face as she knocked the Griffin out with a well-placed fire fist.

With the Griffin out for the count, the woman turned towards the two.

"Jan, care to introduce me to your new friend?" Ant Man asked rather nervously, though there was a hint of curiosity.

"Ant Man, Aldamon. Aldamon, Ant Man." Wasp introduced.

"Was there anyone else in here with you?" Aldamon asked.

Ant Man shook his head. "No, I was the only who was in the Big House when it malfunctioned."

Aldamon nodded.

"Alright let's get out of here."

With that the two part-time heroes and the fire warrior left the ship through a hole in the ceiling.

 **Line Break**

Nick Fury quickly stepped out of the chopper and onto the barge with his men.

"Look alive, boys." He ordered. "Shoot first, ask questions later."

They started for the elevator, only to stop when the entire barge began to shake. Then with a vicious jerk, the entire barge was lifted out of the ocean and into the sky. Underneath the barge was a long shaft connected to a massive dome. The fourth prison, the Raft.

"Evac now!" Fury yelled as his men retreated back to the chopper. "Everyone off this barge."

Fury had only taken a few steps towards the chopper, when a sudden force pulled him back and into the air. Fury looked to see a man with long black hair and a beard with grey streaks. The man had on a blue and white suit with two white belts around his stomach and shoulder pads.

Fury attempted to take the man out with his pistol, but it was ripped out of his hands with a flick of his finger. The Director of SHIELD looked at the man in anger and spoke only one word.

"Gravitron."

 **Line Break**

"What do you want, Hall?" Fury demanded, though he had an idea.

"Oh, I think you know." Gravitron snarled, his eyes glowing white with power. "I want to treat you with the same _kindness_ you've shown me. I'm going to take years off of _your_ life!"

He then tightened and Fury grunted in pain as the gravity field Gravitron had trapped him began to compress his body. Suddenly, the pressure stopped as Gravitron thought for a moment. "On second thought I'll take them all!"

Fury's eye widened as the pressure increased.

 **Line Break**

Aldamon and the others made to a peer near the Helicarrier, while Ant Man and Wasp returned to their normal size. Before Ant Man or Wasp could question their new ally, Aldamon noticed the Raft get lifted into the air. She immediately took to the air towards Fury and Gravitron.

As she flew through the air, an object shot past her. At first Aldamon took the object as a missile, but then she saw that it was a hammer.

The hammer collided with Gravitron, sending him flying backwards.

With his concentration broken, everything he was levitating began to fall. Aldamon flew down and caught the Director before he could fall too far.

Fury looked back to see who had grabbed him, only for his eye to widen in shock.

"What the… Who are you!?" He demanded.

"No time for small talk." Aldamon responded, when she saw Gravitron returning. "We gotta move!"

As Aldamon flew towards the peer with the Director, she saw someone flying towards Gravitron.

He was a large man with long blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a silver helmet, a red cape, black armor with silver circles, red wristbands, a large golden belt, blue tights, and tall golden shoes.

The man was known as Thor, Prince of Asgard, and wielder of Mjolnir.

Thor held out a hand and Mjolnir flew right into his waiting hand.

"Your power is impressive, for a mortal." Thor said. "Stand down now before anyone is hurt, and ye may yet walk away from this."

"Fury called me Gravitron." Gravitron said with a hint of madness. "Fury, he knows. I can control gravity. I can do anything!"

"I think not, villain." Thor then lunged at the villain. "Have at thee!"

 **Line Break**

Aldamon placed Fury onto the peer next to Ant Man and Wasp.

The Director narrowed his eye as he looked at the creature who saved him. While she looked different from what Agent Coulson had described, Fury had no doubt that the woman before him was the same.

"Anything you'd like to tell us, Fury?" Ant Man asked the Director as Thor fought Gravitron.

"Not really." Came the response as he activated his communicator. "S.H.I.E.L.D. command, this is Director Nick Fury. I'm declaring an omega-level emergency. Every SHIELD agent, every Hulkbuster unit, the UN Forces, they are all under my direct control."

Aldamon's blue eyes widened, this one man had that much power!

"Wow, Nick Fury is actually worried." Wasp said to her comrades.

"Who is he?" Ant Man asked, the tone in his voice made it clear he wasn't taking a no for an answer.

"Dr. Franklin Hall."

"The Physicist? No one's heard from him in ten years. No since he joined SHIELD." Ant Man's helmet retracted into his suit, revealing short brown hair and soft brown. "What happened to him?"

"That's classified."

Aldamon, who had been half watching the battle in the air and listening to the conversation, turned to face Fury. Her blue eyes blazing, while her wings crackled with embers.

"Then you better _unclassifiy_ it." She said. "Because if we don't take him down soon, a lot of innocent lives could be at risk."

Fury turned towards Aldamon, returning the burning glare she was giving him.

"You don't give me a lecture on putting people at risk." He said. "Especially after you escape custody earlier today."

Ant Man and Wasp's eyes widened, while Aldamon narrowed her eyes at Fury.

"Yeah, that's right." Fury continued, addressing Ant Man and Wasp. "Earlier we picked up several unknown energy anomalies. Your fire friend came from one of those, though her appearance is different."

Aldamon stiffened slightly when he said several unknown anomalies. _Does that mean that the others are here as well?_ She could only hope.

Fury then turned towards Aldamon. "When this is over I want to know exactly what you are and your business is on this planet."

The director maintained his stare at the Warrior as did Wasp and Ant Man, curious to hear what their friends' response would be.

Aldamon sighed. "Look I will be happy to answer your questions," This was to Ant Man and Wasp, she didn't trust Fury. "But right now I need to do what I'm good at."

"And that is?" Ant Man asked a little cautiously.

"Stopping the bad guys." She said with a smirk, before unfurling her now flaming wings and launching herself into the air.

 **Line Break**

Thor gritted his teeth in frustration as he swung Mjolnir down on the mortal's shield. Whatever advantage he had when he stunned the mortal villain was gone. Though Thor had to admit that the gravity villain's power was impressive.

Gravitron was so focused on preventing Thor's attacks from breeching his gravity shield, he didn't see the red winged female warrior flying towards them.

The woman's arrival didn't go unnoticed by Thor though.

Aldamon stopped a few feet away from Gravitron and the diamond-shaped golden plates separated down the middle.

"PYRO BARRAGE!"

Thor moved to the side as lasers shot out of the Rudriya Darpana, streaked through the sky and blasted Gravitron out of the sky and into the ocean below. There was no missing the intense heat that came from the blast.

Thor looked at the female warrior before him. "I thank thee for thy aid, Lady Warrior. Might I inquire as to what your name is?" He asked the fire warrior.

Aldamon looked at Thor and like him immediately. "I'm Aldamon, and I'm here to help."

An angry Gravitron rose out of the water, glaring at the Asgardian and the Fire Warrior.

Aldamon looked slightly surprised and impressed that Gravitron had shrugged off Pyro Barrage like that. While Pyro Barrage wasn't one of her most powerful attacks as Aldamon, it was still very dangerous at full temperature and power. Aldamon had fired at barely a fourth of her true power as unlike the Digital World, where the digimon turn into Digieggs once defeated, one would or could be severely hurt or killed if hit by a fully powered blast from the superweapon, Rudriya Darpana or by any one of her stronger attacks like Solar Wind Destroyer or Atomic Inferno. To see that the gravity man was able to take a Barrage like that was surprising, though Aldamon wondered if the man's gravity power had something to do with that.

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Then let us do battle Aldamon, for this villain must know that we defend this realm!"

Aldamon nodded and charged Gravitron the same time as Thor.

Thor tried to smash through the shields and Aldamon continued using Pyro Barrage. Sadly, none of the attacks broke through.

Wasp watched the fight from the peer and narrowed her eyes.

She couldn't just stand here!

"We have to help them." She said and the two men turned to her.

"Jan, be…" Ant Man started to say, until he was cut off.

"No, those two are risking their lives, we have no right to do any less."

Ant Man looked at Wasp in worry. Yes he agreed with her, but Wasp was inexperienced and he didn't like to fight unless there was no other option.

"Jan…" He tried again, but to no avail.

"I can't just stand here and watch this." She said with determination. "We have to do something. If Thor and Aldamon can't stop him, he'll come into the city."

"Don't you think I know that Wasp?" Fury stated as his eye narrowed.

"Jan." Ant Man said, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she just brushed it off.

"We're talking millions of people. I'm not going to let that happen." With that she shrank down and darted towards the fight.

"Jan. Jan, wait!" Ant Man called out.

But she was gone.

 **Line Break**

Gravitron had had enough of these two. He used his powers to grab them in a gravity field.

"Can't your feeble minds understand what I'm telling you!?" He screamed. "I control one of the four fundamental forces of reality!"

Aldamon and Thor tried to break free of the gravity fields they were in, but couldn't move no matter how hard they tried. The air around Aldamon started to heat up, due to her growing annoyance and frustration.

Gravitron paid no mind to the Fire Warrior, instead he continued to rant in the power crazy tone Aldamon had heard so many times.

"I can remove gravity's effect on you, hurtling you into space! Or I can increase it a thousand fold, like _this_!" Gravitron slammed his left hand down, sending Thor into the ocean, slamming the Asgardian Prince deep into the sandbank. Then he lifted his other arm, and with a mighty push, sent Aldamon hurling into the atmosphere. Aldamon tried to stop her ascent but the gravitational force was too strong, this caused her anger and frustration to grow.

Now that his annoyances were finished, Gravitron sped towards the docks with maddening rage. "FURY!"

A small yellow beam hit him in the face, causing him to stop.

"Franklin Hall," A woman's voice called out. "You give theoretical physicists a bad name." Wasp said as she darted in front of his eyes. "Now knock it off, before I make you."

Gravitron just laughed, obviously not taking the threat seriously. "Are you joking? With the power at my disposal noth-"He was interrupted when Wasp shot her stinger into his nose causing him to cry out in pain. She then proceeded to fly around the villain and shot at different parts of his body.

Thanks to the distraction, the gravitational force affecting Aldamon stopped. Aldamon felt the gravitation force that held her ceased. The Fusion Warrior smirked and dropped down towards the villain, gaining speed and momentum. At the same time the flames around her fist began to heat up to the point of where the radiating heat was just short of a solar heat ray.

Gravitron had enough of the irritating insect flying around him and sent a gravitational wave that sent Wasp away from him and into the water. Before he could continue towards the city, a wave of heat was felt from above and looked up just in time to take a flame induced fist to the face that sent him into the ocean.

"Had enough yet?" Aldamon asked as she panted.

As if in an answer, Gravitron shot out from the water and glared at her murderously, parts of his suit were burnt.

 _Oh come on!_ Aldamon thought as she ready herself for another attack.

But before either she or Gravitron could do anything, a red and gold blur, shot past Aldamon and slammed into Gravitron. A beam of bright blue light blasted the Lord of Gravity into the ocean for the third time. When the blur stopped, Aldamon saw that the blur was actually a man in a suit of armor. The armor's colors almost mirrored her own. The only difference was a bright blue circle coming from the man's chest.

If Aldamon had to take a guess, the Hero before her was Iron Man or Tony Stark from what she read from the newspaper.

"Hey, Janet." Iron Man said, as Wasp darted around him to stop close to his head. "I knew we traveled in the some of the same social circles, but I didn't know you came to parties like this."

Then he noticed the winged fire woman next to him.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

Aldamon groaned in exasperation, she was getting a little tired of people asking that. "Name's Aldamon. Here to help. Explain everything later!"

Tony just blinked from behind the armor's faceplate, before giving her a thumbs up.

"So who was that guy?" He asked Wasp. "Some crazy physicist?"

Wasp shook her head. "Something to do with Nick Fury."

"Spy Jerk." Aldamon muttered under her breath, then she remembered something.

"Hey Wasp," She asked gaining her allies attention. "Where Thor?"

Wasp eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no. THOR!" She screamed as she darted across the water.

"What?" Iron Man yelled as he and Aldamon flew after her, though Aldamon didn't fly too close to the water.

"Thor." Aldamon responded. "Big guy, with a hammer. He was sent hurling to the bottom of the ocean by the power crazy jerk."

"We have to help him!" Wasp said.

Suddenly, the water separated again as Gravitron emerged from the water. The villain didn't look very happy about getting slammed by a fire fist and a repulsor blast to the face. If looks could kill, Aldamon and Iron Man would be six feet under.

 _"Warning! Gravitational field around target is in flux. Extreme cautioned advised."_ Came the voice of JARVIS, Tony's trusty AI, as it displayed the energy readings on the inside of Iron Man's helmet.

"Guys, the energy this guy's putting out… The only comparison is a black hole. This guys is trouble." Iron Man warned his comrades.

 _I could've told you that…_ Aldamon thought.

"Then hit him with everything you got!" She yelled, as she started firing high-temperature shots from the Rudriya Darpana. The other two attacked with their respective attacks of stingers and repulsor rays.

However, to their annoyance, Gravitron just created a force field to repel the attacks. He sneered and flicked his wrist, sending Iron Man hurling into the sky. Another flick sent Aldamon flying into a building close to the shore. Leaving Wasp to try and keep the villain focused on her, so her two allies could come back.

Meanwhile, Ant Man and Fury watched as the battle took place. When he saw how easily Thor, Iron Man and Aldamon had been taken out, Ant Man knew that it was time to step in.

What are Gravitron's upper limits?" Ant Man asked.

"We've studied him for years, and as far as we can tell, he doesn't have any." Fury said, realizing what Ant Man had planned. "What are you going to do, Pym? Talk him down?"

"No," Ant Man said a little reluctantly. "It's too late for that."

With that, he reached down and pressed the button on the right side of his belt. A blue aura surrounded him. Fury watched as a very large shadow fell on the pier.

 _Okay._ Aldamon thought as she freed herself from the rubble. _Time to take it up a notch._

She moved towards the hole in the wall and stared in shock at what she saw.

At the same time, Wasp was stinging the villain in every place she could find, trying to annoy him. It worked a little too well, as Gravitron released a wave of energy to push Wasp back. But before he could do anything, a pair of giant gloved hands came out of nowhere and wrapped around him, trapping him.

Wasp blinked in confusion before she saw Hank in his Giant Man alter ego. His suit was almost identical to the Ant Man suit but with a few differences. The parts of the suit that had been black were now blue, and he had on a mask that covered his face and had appendages on top that resembled insect feelers.

"Hank, you went big." Wasp said in surprise.

"Janet, get out of here. I'll handle Gravitron." The now 60ft hero said, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to stop the villain.

"What? No, we're in this together." Wasp said stubbornly.

Before Giant Man could argue back, both he and Wasp were sent crashing into the dock when Gravitron used his powers to blow back the giant hands.

Wasp crashed into the side of one of the buildings on the dock, getting her breath knocked out of her when a huge shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Hank falling towards her.

Aldamon, seeing this, flew towards the two and grabbed Wasp and darted away just as the building was semi-crushed under Giant Man's bulk.

"You okay?" Aldamon asked the woman in her hand.

Wasp nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Go make sure your friend is okay." Aldamon said.

Wasp nodded and darted over to check on Hank.

 _Time to turn up the heat._ Aldamon thought as she took off towards Gravitron.

Speaking of Gravitron, the villain was furious, he could've ended Fury if those _heroes_ hadn't interfered. And now there was _no_ sign of Fury. Then he had an idea. Fury was still in the city somewhere, so what better way to kill him and show the world his power…

Smiling with sickening glee, he raised his hand. The entire city began to shake, before a section began to rise into the air. Aldamon watched in horror as Gravitron raised the city high into the air.

 _He needs to go down now!_ Aldamon thought.

"ATOMIC INFERNO!" Aldamon shouted, unleashing high-speed high-temperature rapid shots from the Rudriya Darpana.

Gravitron had no time to react before being bombarded by the shots. He tried to raise a shield, but it shattered under the force of the blasts which sent him smashing into the side of the mesa he raised.

Without Gravitron's power to hold the mesa up, the entire section of Manhattan began to fall rapidly back down.

"Oh man!" Aldamon said as she flew towards the falling mesa, only for Thor to beat her to it.

The Asgardian Prince had finally been broken free of Gravitron's gravity field during Giant Man's attack allowing him to escape from the ocean floor.

Thor had rose from the ocean in time to see Aldamon's attack. Thor had been impressed at the power Aldamon seemed to hold. When the city section began to fall, Thor sped past Aldamon and down under the falling mass. He used his godly strength to catch the city, knowing that he wasn't strong enough to stop it, but he could at least slow it decent.

Aldamon wanted to help Thor, but knew that as powerful as this form was, even when not holding back, it was not strong to stop a falling mesa. Especially near water. Now if she could Digivolve into Susanoomon...

Aldamon shook her head and continued to use Atomic Inferno on Gravitron. When the battle was over, she'd would start looking for her friends.

When she finally stopped firing, she saw that Gravitron _still_ wasn't down (injured yes, down no), instead he was glaring murderously at the Fusion Warrior of Fire. Gravitron then launched himself at her, creating a gravity field, which sent them both hurling into the city.

From under the water, Thor finished lowering the city back into its original spot.

 **Line Break**

Iron Man was fighting for his life to escape from the gravity field had trapped him in.

"I need more power!" He cried, putting as much power into his repulsors as he could.

 _"Note: Gravitational effect has ceased."_ Said JARVIS through the internal speakers.

 _Finally!_ Iron Man thought as he rocketed back down to the city,

 **Line Break**

Aldamon cried out as she was slammed into the hard pavement with enough force to a decent size crater, then was lifted into the air again followed by a number of cars and bits of concrete.

 _Dammit!_ She thought when she found herself once again trapped in a gravity field.

"I have just about enough of you!" Gravitron growled out as he increased the field's pressure.

Aldamon gritted her teeth in frustration before a sudden idea came into her head.

 _Well here goes nothin'._ She thought, as several digicodes appeared around her, hiding her from view.

"Wha-!?" Gravitron attempted to say before his vision was obscured by smoke.

Using his powers to sweep awake the smoke, he was shocked to find that the winged fire woman was gone.

Before he could even move, he was slammed into the ground by a flaming fist from above.

"PYRO PUNCH!" Agunamon shouted as she slammed her fist down, using the gravity field to her advantage, sending the man into the crater he had sent her fusion form into earlier.

She landed on the street, about a foot away from the edge of the crater. She turned around, and saw to her dismay, Gravitron standing back up, eyes glowing murderously.

 _You've gotta be kidding me!_ She thought before saying out loud. "For your own sack Pal, you should stay down."

Gravitron just raised his hands, intending on taking down the woman permanently.

Only, to be sent back into the crater by a mystically charged hammer.

Agunamon looked up to see Thor.

"I recommend you stay down, mortal." He said as his hammer flew back to his hand.

The villain just rose again.

"You think you can stop me." He said. "I've beaten you before. I can do it again."

He tried to attack, only to be brought down once more, by a large energy beam.

Agunamon looked to see that the beam had come from Iron Man, who hovered over to her left to help in surrounding the villain.

"You really should listen to them." He warned.

The Gravity villain was about to rise again when a giant foot landed behind him. He looked up to see Giant Man looming over him.

"You're sick, Franklin." The giant hero said. "You need help."

"Or possibly more zapping." Wasp said as she darted in front the villain's face, hands glowing with energy.

 _No... no..._ Gravitron's enraged mind roared, before it snapped.

Agunamon was standing between Thor and Iron Man looking down at Gravitron, when a sudden chill crept down her spine, a chill she recognized all too well.

The feeling she got when an evil Digimon snapped.

She lunged for Gravitron, hoping to bring him down, while telling the others to get back.

Too late.

"YOU PESTS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Gravitron roared, lashing out with his powers, throwing all of the heroes save one back and pinning them to the buildings surrounding them.

Gravitron grinned maddeningly as he rose in the air, only to be pulled back and slammed into the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay down?" Agunamon said.

She was done holding back, that and she wasn't sure how much longer she had till she reverted back into her human form. She had digivolved three times in the last two and a half hours without giving herself time to recover and she was getting tired.

"How are you still able to move?" Gravitron demanded as he stood.

"It'll take more than flashy gravity powers to hold me down." Agunamon smirked. "Besides, I'm just getting started."

The Fire Warrior seemed to vanish before appearing in front of the villain and delivering a vicious right hook to his middle. Gravitron was sent flying into the building beside Thor and Iron Man.

Gravitron growled and shot towards the infernal fire pest.

Agunamon dodged and delivered an uppercut underneath his chin sending him into the air. Agunamon jumped into the air after him only to get sent into a nearby building with a forceful shove of Graviton's gravity.

Before she could do anything, she was lifted high into the air. She tried to escape the gravity field but was unable to move or even use her fire powers as Graviton was taking no chances this time.

"YOU HAVE TRIED MY PATIENCE FOR THE LAST TIME!" Graviton growled murderously and increased the gravity pressure, electing a cry of pain from Agunamon.

The hero's below tried to break free in order to help their ally but could not move.

Suddenly, barcodes began to surround Agunamon, blocking her from sight.

"JARVIS, what's going on?" Tony demanded as he and the others watched. "Unclear sir, though I am detecting a large energy signature."

Then the barcodes faded, revealing the last thing the hero's and villain expected to see.

Where the Fire Woman had been was now a 14-year-old girl with short spiky brown hair and eyes wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black 'D'-like symbol on the chest, underneath a red jacket, blue capris, brown belt, white socks, and orange and red sneakers with white soles. On top of her spiky brown hair was a pair of well-worn goggles.

The heroes below her fought even harder to break free.

Takuya tried to reach for her D-Tector, but it fell from her pocket and down to the street below.

 **Line Break**

 _What I wouldn't give for one of the others to be here._ Takuya thought as she stared at the villain in front of her.

This wasn't the first time when either Takuya or one of the others had changed back into their normal human selves during a battle. It usually happened when they used too much energy. At least when it did, the other Warriors would protect them until they could digivolve back.

Unfortunately, Takuya had _no_ help or protection from her friends this time. She had no clue where her friends were and the only people who could help her were still trapped against the buildings below her due to Graviton's power.

"WHAT!?" Graviton roared. "I'VE BEEN FIGHTING A CHILD!?"

"I'll have you know pal, I'm fourteen!" Takuya said defiantly.

Graviton growled in rage, before increasing the gravity field's pressure.

"AGH!" Takuya cried out. She tried to scream 'execute', but couldn't do anything but scream.

Suddenly, something landed on top of the building behind the villain. Graviton turned away from the child, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Standing on top of the roof was a creature, 10 feet tall and 6 feet wide. His skin was green, with bulging muscles, wearing only ripped purple pants, green eyes and black hair.

It was the Hulk, the Strongest Being on this Earth.

"Let her go!" Hulk growled before launching himself at the villain and tackled him all the way to an abandoned shipyard.

Takuya felt the gravity field around her vanish, causing her to drop.

"Oh, man!" She cried.

Before she could shout 'Execute', she was caught by Iron Man, who landed on a nearby roof.

"You okay, kid?" Iron Man asked as he placed her on the roof.

"I'm fine!" Takuya said as she winced slightly, she was going to have some bruises.

"I highly doubt that." Ant Man said as he jumped off the ant he had been riding, resizing as he landed. He was followed by Wasp. "You were trapped in a gravity field that was going to crush you."

"Look, pal." She said. "Worry about _me_ later! Go help the big green guy with the insane gravity man!"

Iron Man and Wasp looked at her, before nodding and taking off after Thor.

"Are you alright?" Wasp asked in concern.

"I'm fine!" Takuya stressed. "I have faced worse guys than him."

Ant Man didn't look convinced.

"Look, lets worry about me later. Right now, we need to help them." She said pointing in the direction where Iron Man, Wasp, Thor and the big green guy had gone.

"I don't think you should be fighting." Ant Man said.

Takuya sighed in aggravation. "Look, pal. I am 14-years-old and can take care of myself. This isn't the first time I have fought jerks like him. My friends and I have fought a lot of bad guys _without_ an adult. I will answer your questions as best as I can later, but right now we need to go help them."

Ant Man studied her for a bit before he nodded, he didn't like the idea of a teenager fighting but she was right in needing to stop Franklin.

Ant Man shrank down, jumped on an ant and took off.

Takuya sighed. _I am not looking forward to their questions later._

She walked towards the edge of the building and looked to see her D-Tector far below. She reached towards it and shouted.

"EXECUTE!" The D-Tector lit up and shot upwards in to her hand. _Let's add some more fire power._


End file.
